


A Model of the Universe

by crestrisen



Category: The Theory of Everything
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Physics, Planets, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestrisen/pseuds/crestrisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A poem, inspired by (and meant to be read with) the titled song from the soundtrack.</p><p>Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_50DcN4RvDc</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Model of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> A poem, inspired by (and meant to be read with) the titled song from the soundtrack.
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_50DcN4RvDc

 

> Naturally, your gaze sets  
>  ablaze a million stars  
>  In a beauty so endless,  
>  in the glimmer of silence
> 
> The births, and deaths  
>  of joy and pain  
>  An existence independent  
>  of rhyme and reason
> 
> Movement slow, colours vivid  
>  and I; in perfect orbit  
>  A byproduct, naturally  
>  locked within your gravity


End file.
